


All friendship (for superheroes) starts with a blast

by lita



Category: Captain America (2011), The Avengers (2012), Thor (2011)
Genre: Fix-It, Gen, Loki is mentioned, Male Friendship, Tony is also mentioned.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-26
Updated: 2012-05-26
Packaged: 2017-11-06 01:19:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/413132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lita/pseuds/lita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thor apologized to Steve for hitting him with Mjolnir. Conversation ensues!</p>
            </blockquote>





	All friendship (for superheroes) starts with a blast

"My friend, Son of Rogers, I need to apologize to you for nearly getting you killed! My father was right, I have always been too rash!"

"That's OK, Thor. Wait, when did it happen? All I know is you were helping me fighting those Chitauris. I don't think you ever put me in harms way on purpose."

"It was that time when we first met and I hit you with Mjolnir. It can destroy everything on its path, gods or mortals. All you did was asked me to stop. You're a very brave warrior to use your shield to deflect the blow. Your shield must be really special to be able to withstand Mjolnir."

Steve slightly paled. He recovered and said, "Oh, I didn't know it was supposed to be that powerful. To be honest, I didn't even believe you were a god. It was pure reflex on my part to use the shield, which is luckily made from vibranium."

"If you were to know that Mjolnir is magical, would you still try to stop me?"

"Yes, as a matter of fact I would, I don't want us to fight among ourselves. What I did in the Hellicarrier to ask Tony to fight was wrong."

"Don't worry, Captain of America, you're only a mortal, Loki's scepter affects all mortals so don't be too hard on yourself. You're indeed a very brave warrior but I must say without the sense of self preservation."

"Just call me Steve. So I have been told about being the idiot without the sense of self preservation, many times actually. They think it's my character flaw."

"I don't think you are an idiot and being a hero is not a flaw. I believe you are a worthy warrior, no wonder your shield can protect you. The Warriors Three and Sif would really like to know you. You should meet them."

"Well, tell that to Peggy and all the people I left behind 70 years ago." He forced a smile and continued, "I'm sure I'll like The Warriors Three and Sif, too."

"I am actually not very good with words, that is Loki's specialty but I must say this. Steve, you must be proud of yourself. You're not as strong as me, I'm not complimenting myself, just stating the fact, or Man of Iron or the Big Green Man but you fought beside us and led us into victory. I could only imagine what you did 70 years ago must be very tough but you saved the world back then. If you didn't do it then, there would be no world to be saved by us. I'm proud to fight besides you, don't let other people tell you otherwise. I should treat you as my brother."

"Does it mean I am also Loki's stepbrother?" Steve joked because he didn't know what to say but he was grateful as those sentences are practically a speech by Thor's standard.

Thor scrunched his forehead before he continued, "I guess, as long as Loki still thinks of me as his brother, but that's not what I tried to say."

"Don't worry about it. Thor, you're actually quite deep and insightful for a thunder god. Thanks!"

"Please tell that to my family, they always think I am all brawn with no brain. I must now go to Man of Iron to apologize for also nearly getting him killed."

"You do that. I would also apologize to him after. This is indeed a day of apology and friendship. I hope we won't fight against each other using Mjolnir and my shield in the future, I feel sorry for the forest."

"If you say so, Steve, but we must indeed practice fighting, I would like to see your Midgardian style more."

"Sure, I would like to."

"One more thing before I go, could you please explain the flying monkey reference for me?"

"That would be my pleasure."

**Author's Note:**

> -What I think should happen in the movie. Thor could have killed Tony and Steve.
> 
> -What I think should happen after the movie. Spoiler for the movie. It's betaed by the awesome Irish-Brigid from fanfiction.net


End file.
